Percabeth Ultimate
by Emmarox1234
Summary: This is the most weirdest story's of Percabeth ever! Read it and you will want more! It is my first published book and I hope you like it. Camp Half Blood is attacked! Annabeth is hurt and ultimate secrets are revealed!
1. Chapter 1

**Percabeth Ultimate**

Percy lay alone in his cabin. He couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth. He loved her. He wanted them to be together for the rest of his life.

He loved how her hair smelled. He loved how she looked even annoyed when he would say something stupid and call him seaweed brain. She was the smartest girl he knew.

All about her was the best any girl can be.

He heard a knock on his cabin door. He knew it was Annabeth but he asked anyway. "Who is it?" he asked "It's Annabeth." The door opened and Annabeth walked in.

"Percy I-I couldn't sleep" she said. Annabeth walked over and sat next to Percy on his bed. They sat silently with Annabeth stroking Percy's hair.

Annabeth was in sweat pants and a T-shirt that said 'Worlds Best Architect' her hair was a mess and her eyes had bags underneath. Percy didn't care. He loves her.

Annabeth pulled the blanket over her waist and laid down. She curled up close to Percy and kissed him on the cheek.

They both were tired. Soon enough they were knocked out.

Percy woke up with a start. Sirens were blaring around camp. Even 14 years later after he first came they still worked. He shook Annabeth. Annabeth picked up her dagger and Percy grabbed Riptide and they both rushed out of the cabin.

They ran towards the front entrance of Camp Half Blood. There they met Chiron and a bunch of other campers in a mixture of half armor and half pajamas. Not only were they fighting a Minotaur, but two.

"What's going on!" yelled Percy to Chiron over the noise. "No time my boy! Just whoop some butt." both Percy and Annabeth were surprised to hear that from an old centaur. The first Minotaur charged at Percy but he thought quickly and whipped out Riptide and swung at the Minotaur's horn. It landed on the floor with a thud.

Annabeth was dealing with number two. It lunged at her and she stabbed its mouth. The beast bellowed with rage. It tried to run its horns into her chest but she quickly stabbed at his chest then sliced his head. The monster disintegrated into gold dust.

Percy shouted "Annabeth watch out!" too late. The first Minotaur threw Annabeth aside with his horns. She hit a tree with a loud thud.

Percy began yelling and jumped on top of the Minotaur and stabbed through his head.

Two down. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled

He scooped her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could to Thalia's tree and laid her down."Any nectar?!" he shouted hopefully. In an instant, Chiron threw him a small canteen full of it.

He opened Annabeth's mouth and trickled some in. She began gaining consciousness.

Once she woke up she said "Percy I need to tell you something" "we'll leave you two alone" said Chiron. All of the campers left.

Annabeth looked worried. Her blonde hair flew loose in the wind and her gray eyes sparkled. Under Thalia's tree. She looked almost the same as the day he met her.

"Percy, I should have told you soon but Chiron told me to wait but-" she stammered. Percy leaned over and kissed her. But the worried look was still on her face.

"Percy, your going to be a father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not only was Percy surprised, but he said something stupid like "Oh My-" "Gods. Yeah. I know. What should we name him or her?" " Oh My Gods." Annabeth started laughing."Is that all you can say?"

"Do you even know whats the gender?" asked Percy "Yeah" replied Annabeth "Sooo, are you gonna tell me?" asked Percy "nope!" said Annabeth. That was probably the most awkward conversation he has ever had.

Percy looked so pale. Annabeth wondered what the baby would look like. Would it have his black hair with her gray eyes. Or one gray eye and one green eye. Mothering is hard!

One of the Ares camper ran over to them. "hey mom! Hey dad!" he teased."Shut up or you'll take a swim in the nearest toilet!"

Annabeth seriously hoped that wont happen to the baby. Being a half blood , she was used to hearing things like 'I'll zap you into dust!' or 'which weapon will you like to die by!?'

Annabeth fell asleep crying that night. Now she had to add mothering a super powerful half blood child to her super complicated life.

She wondered if they would have to leave camp with the baby. That will go horribly wrong. Not as bad as the day Beckendorf almost caught her pants on fire.

Percy wasn't doing good either. He passed out three times that night and each time woke up with a pool of drool on his bed sheet. He most of all wanted to know what his little girl or boys name would be.

Percy thought he was going insane. First of all, he just called the baby his little girl or boy. But his eyes felt heavy and he drifted off.

When Percy woke up, he found a note on his night stand. It was in Annabeth's writing. It said 'come and see me'.

Perch came to Annabeth's cabin. All of the campers were at breakfast. She sat in her bed cradling her legs. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. The same outdid she has been wearing for a long time.

She turned to Percy as he sat at the foot of her bed. "Jessie" she said. "the baby's name is Jessie" "A name as smart as you" Percy said

"Our little girl. But it's too early to choose a name." "Percy. See for your self." said Annabeth. Percy slowly placed his hand on her stomach."Oh my. How long-" "8 months Percy.

8 months."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Percy didn't know what was weirder. Finding out that his girlfriend was pregnant or having to tell his mom

It was like, well, telling your mom that you girlfriend is pregnant.

"What's his or her name going to be? What's the gender? When is he or she due? How-" "Mom calm down." "Why are you so relaxed? Has this happened before? Why won't you tell me?" "no,no,a month, girl, and Jessie."

That was probably the wierdest question he has ever answered.

This wasn't easy for Annabeth either. "Dad, you may never forgive me, but I thought I have to tell you this and-" "come on kiddo. You can tell me." "Alright I'm gonna have a baby." Dead silence. "Oh my my!" was his last words before he fainted. Luckily his girlfriend was there to help.

And there's the hurt. Both parents forgot to tell the ultimate all powerful god parents. There's the major defect.

Poseidon would probably be proud but Athena. Oh boy, their dead. Eternal punishment, here the new parents come!

Percy and Annabeth went to Olympus to tell big mom and bigger dad.

Annabeth punched in four numbers at the lock code of the front gate. The gates slid open with a creak."Gotta fix that" muttered Annabeth.

As Percy and Annabeth walked down the marble buildings, they wondered if they will ever be together again.

They came to the throne room. They could hear booming voices of the 12 Olympian gods and goddesses."Dad we need to talk" began Percy. "Oh I see where this is going." said Apollo. There was also some cooing coming from Aphrodite. "I suppose we need to talk to Annabeth?" asked Athena"Yes mom."replied Annabeth."Percy my boy, come with me" said Poseidon. All of the other 10 gods vaporated.

Percy followed his dad outside."What is it son?" asked Poseidon shrinking into a human sized form. "Um dad. I'm probably going to regret this but, I'm-I'm going to be a dad" Poseidon just chuckled

"I don't mind son. You make me proud." They heard the voice of Athena "You'r what?! With him?!" sounds bad for Annabeth. "Let's go see what's happening" said Poseidon.

Percy and Poseidon walked back to the throne room. Athena looked upset with her arms folded and Annabeth looked mortified. "So. What d'ya thing?" asked Poseidon. "Did you give them permission?!" demanded Athena. "UGH! Annabeth reasoned with me and I suppose that I'll let you keep the baby." said Athena flustered. "All right!" yelled Poseidon. Seems like he's more excited about the baby that anyone else. "but I expect another one."

All credits go to the owner and author of these characters, Rick Riordan


End file.
